Transparent electrically conductive films are used as an electrode of displays such as a liquid crystal display, organic EL display and plasma display, or an electrode of solar batteries. The transparent electrically conductive film is required to have sufficient conductivity, and from the standpoint of formation of an electrode pattern, required to have also excellent etching property. Conventionally, there are various suggestions on the transparent electrically conductive film (for example, JP-A No. 8-171824).
Recently, with increase in the size of displays, improvements in conductivity and etching property are desired also for transparent electrically conductive films to be used as an electrode.